H20 BELLA AND LEWIS
by Ash and Dawn Pearlshipping
Summary: Bella and Will break up because of will dating Cleo at the same time so does Cleo and Lewis so lewis and bella date and also their couple name is Blewis
1. EPISODE 1 NEW COUPLES

**Bella and Will break up because of will dating Cleo at the same time so does Cleo and Lewis so lewis and bella date **

Friday 3rd May 2013

**Rikki Pov**

* * *

I was walking to Cleo's house when I got there I saw Will and Cleo kissing i couldn't believe it why would they do that on Bella and Lewis

RIKKI: whats going on here you guys are dating bella and lewis

CLEO: rikki it's not what it looks like

RIKKI: really then why were you kissing will i mean really look at him

WILL: hey what wrong with the way i look i'm handsome

CLEO: i know you are will bear

WILL: thanks cupcake

RIKKI: will bear and cupcake thats so stupid

CLEO: don't you dare say any to bella got it

RIKKI: fine i won't but you have to cleo you got into this mess

CLEO: ok thanks rikki

with that bella and lewis came around

BELLA: hey guys what you talking about

rikki tried to think of something

RIKKI: teddybears

LEWIS: you were talking about teddybears

RIKKI: yeah

BELLA: ok

then they went inside

**BELLA POV**

after i left cleo's house i went to mako for a little swim seeing all the beautiful fish thats until i saw cleo swimming to shore then i saw will

BELLA: what are they doing

then rikki came up to shore so i went to spy on them

RIKKI: cleo you have to tell bella and lewis

CLEO: but then she won't be my friend anymore

RIKKI: then that will make things worst for keeping it for so long

WILL: she right we have to

BELLA: tell me what

CLEO: but we been dating for a week

BELLA: no they wouldn't

so i swim away to the cave cause rikki and cleo were about to dive in the water i saw them swim back home so go speed to mako when i got there i was crying in the pool so i got out and waited for my tail to dry when it was dried i called lewis.

**LEWIS POV**

i was at my house until bella called

LEWIS: hey bella

BELLA: lewis meet me at the moon pool

LEWIS: ok be there in 15

i went to my boat to meet bella when i got to mako i went to the moon pool and saw bella crying

LEWIS: bella whats wrong

BELLA: will and cleo are dating

LEWIS: no way

BELLA: YES WAY !

LEWIS: let go to them

so me and bella went to will's boat shed and open the door

LEWIS: we know your dating

BELLA: i saw you and rikki swimming so i spyed on you but i forgive you

LEWIS: yeah cause me and bella are dating

CLEO: AWWWW

BELLA: thanks

me cleo and bella say we have go home to sleep

**THE END OF SEASON 4 EPISODE 1 **


	2. EPISODE 2 EMMA RETURNS

Episode 2 emma returns

**Bella Pov **

I woke up the next morning went to have a bath i put pink lipstick pink eye shadow pink blush

I put my hair in low pigtail braids hairstyles-and-hair-care/hair-photos-gallery/braid ed-hairstyles/braided-hairstyle-low-pigtail-braids purple top black leggings . /black-wet-look-spike-stud-knee-leggings-p668 with purple high heels . and on my way to meet cleo about something she someone coming back so i went to get my black handbag and went i saw cleo she was wearing a white and black top . light shorts reviews/bullhead-black-basic-roll-light-shorts white heels and her hair is in a bun . rikki came and wore black t shirt . with purple jeans vigoss_purple_skinny_jeans/thing?id=58704714 blue heels itm/ROYAL-BLUE-BLACK-SUEDE-PEEP-TOE-HIGH-HEEL-PLAT FORM-WEDGE-ANKLE-BOOT-BOOTIES-PUMP-/140905997479 and her in curls

CLEO: right emma coming back and everyone has to wear a dress and high heel ok

BELLA: got it rikki

RIKKI: im only wearing a dress for emma

CLEO: good now we are only ones at the party for emma at my house at 7:30 emma comes at 9:00

BELLA: ill come at 6:00 to help you

RIKKI: me too

CLEO: thanks guys meet you at 6:00

Me and rikki say ok and go to find a dress

I wear a purple dress and high heels and hair in a bun . /Sirens-Starlets-Purple-Strapless-Vintage/dp/B00AR EPLFI/ref=sr_1_77?s=clothing&ie=UTF8&qid=1367681335&sr=1-77 . with rikki wearing a blue dress and heels with coat . *ladies-store-8*dresses-9*issa-silk-long-cornflowe r-blue-dress-277811-100872_ / /image/242503/ . /p43345/Royal-Blue-Shrug-Cardigan/b0-0-0

We saw cleo with white dress and heels /liana/2009/02/ . **9:00PM DOOR OPENS AND WE ALL SAY WELCOME BACK EMMA**


	3. EPISODE 3 BONDING AND A DATE

_**BELLA POV**_

**I saw emma walk in the door with a blue top and skinny jeans i went over to her to say hi**

**BELLA: hey i'm bella**

**EMMA: hey emma the name nice to meet you**

**BELLA: so you're a mermaid**

**EMMA: yep **

**BELLA: do you want to go for a swim **

**EMMA: just us**

**BELLA: just us**

**EMMA: ok then**

**We walked down to the docks and dived in the water we were swimming around the fishes we were smiling at each other we went turbo speed to mako racing each other but emma won **

**EMMA: a beautiful swim was all i needed i feel so relaxed so when did you become a mermaid**

**BELLA: when i was nine years old**

**EMMA: cool what your power**

**BELLA: Gelidkinesis yours **

**EMMA: i can freeze water**

**BELLA: amazing**

**EMMA: thanks you dating anyone**

**BELLA: i am dating lewis**

**EMMA: cleo boyfriend **

**BELLA: ex boyfriend and yes she cheated on us with my ex will**

**EMMA: oh ok**

**With that cleo and rikki came up to the moon pool **

**RIKKI: we thought you guys might be here **

**CLEO: yeah i just came with because you might not be here but i have to go will taking me on a date **

**BELLA: ok bye cleo good luck **

_**CLEO POV**_

**I went out off the moon pool turbo speed i got home went up to my room and got dressed with a red dress it went down to my knees and red flats i heard someone knock on the door it was will **

**WILL: hey ready to go**

**CLEO: yep just let me go get my purse **

**I went to get my red purse and went to a fancy restaurant we went to our table i looked at the menu **

**CLEO: will this is too much money you can't pay that much**

**WILL: it fine**

**CLEO: you sure**

**WILL: yes**

**WAITER: may i take your order please**

**CLEO: yes may i have a vegetable soup and 4 tuna sandwiches **

**WAITER: ok**

**WILL: can i have a chicken soup with 5 ham sandwiches **

**WAITER: ok that will be ready in 5 minutes **

**CLEO: thank you so will my best friend just came back from her world trip for a year her name is emma and i want you to meet her**

**WILL: sure that will be nice**

**The waiter came back with our food **

**WILL: thank you sir**

**Me and will started eating our food and was ordering our second meal**

**WILL: may i have 2 slices of roast beef and mashed potatoes with roast potatoes and chips with red souse **

**CLEO: can i have 3 slices of ham sausages mashed potatoes and gravy **

**Me and will got our dinner and talked we didn't want dessert so went to pay which was £65.00 it was a fancy restaurant so i pay £30 pounds so will wouldn't lose a lot of money will walked me home**

**CLEO: i had a great night **

**WILL: me too**

**CLEO: good night will bear**

**WILL: good night cupcake**

**We kissed each other so i went in and went up to bed **

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT READ NEXT CHAPTER WHICH IS COMING SOON**


	4. episode 4 rikki leaving and a full moon

_**EMMA POV**_

**I was walking to rikki's i walked into the cafe and saw bella , cleo , lewis and zane sitting with rikki she was going to tell us something **

**RIKKI: all right now that emma here i have something to tell you**

**BELLA: what is it?**

**RIKKI: i am going to America for 2 years**

**ALL: WHAT!**

**ZANE: i am moving to Hawaii **

**ALL: WHAT!**

**RIKKI: and bella is the new manager **

**BELLA: thanks rikki and emma do you want to work here**

**EMMA: i would love to **

**CLEO: good can i work here**

**LEWIS: and me**

**BELLA: both of you can**

**CLEO: can kim and will work here**

**BELLA: yes we need all the help we can get and emma tell ash he can work here**

**EMMA: you got it**

**RIKKI: oh and you can change the name of the cafe**

**BELLA: ok im going to call it BELLA'S CAFE and we need a new singer emma and cleo you will look for new singers**

**CLEO: ok**

**So me and cleo put up poster a lot of people came **

**EMMA: there are six of them so first one come up**

**AMY: my name is amy brown **

**CLEO: ok amy sing for us**

**AMY: i am going to sing baby by justin bieber **

Oh whoa _[3x]_

You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there  
You are my love, you are my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl, quit playing  
We're just friends, what are you saying?  
Say there's another and look right in my eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time  
And I was like...

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Oh, for you I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring  
And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream  
I'm going down, down, down, down  
And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

_[Ludacris:]_  
Luda! When I was 13, I had my first love,  
There was nobody that compared to my baby  
And nobody came between us or could ever come above  
She had me going crazy, oh, I was star-struck,  
She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks.  
She made my heart pound, it skipped a beat when I see her in the street and  
At school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend.  
She knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazing  
And now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying...

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)  
Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)  
Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)  
Now I'm all gone (gone, gone, gone...)  
I'm gone

**EMMA: that was good amy**

**CLEO: amazing**

**AMY: thanks **

**CLEO: next**

**ELENA: hi i am Elena and i am going to sing your beautiful by James Blunt **

My life is brilliant.

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yes, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high. _[ - video/radio edited version]_  
F**king high. _[ - CD version]_  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last 'til the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.

**EMMA AND CLEO : that was really good**

**ELENA: thank you**

**BOTH: next**

**AMBER: hi im amber and im going to sing love you like a love song by Selena Gomez**

_[Verse 1]_  
It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A sinful, miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby

_[Chorus]_  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

_[Verse 2]_  
Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You just do to me, what you do  
And it feels like I've been rescued  
I've been set free  
I am hypnotized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are... And I want you to know baby

_[Chorus]_  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby  
I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby  
I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)

_[Bridge]_  
No one compares  
You stand alone, to every record I own  
Music to my heart that's what you are  
A song that goes on and on

_[Chorus]_  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song...

**CLEO: i think i am in love with her singing**

**AMBER: thanks that the nicest thing anyone ever said to me**

**EMMA: next**

**LEWIS: hey guys im going to sing she so high above me by Tal Bachman**

**EMMA: what he doing here**

**CLEO: just let him sing**

She's blood, flesh and bone  
No tucks or silicone  
She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound  
But somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's gonna happen

Chorus:  
'Cause she's so high  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high, high above me

First class and fancy free  
She's high society  
She's got the best of everything  
What could a guy like me ever really offer?  
She's perfect as she can be, why should I even bother?

(Chorus)

She calls to speak to me  
I freeze immediately  
'Cause what she says sounds so unreal  
'Cause somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's gonna happen

(Chorus)

**Me and cleo jaws dropped to the floor he was good**

**EMMA: next**

**DYLAN: im Dylan and im going to sing see beneath your beautiful**

You tell all the boys "No"  
Makes you feel good, yeah.  
I know you're out of my league  
But that won't scare me away, oh, no

You've carried on so long,  
You couldn't stop if you tried it.  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it,  
But I'm gonna try.

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

You let all the girls go  
Makes you feel good, don't it?  
Behind your Broadway show  
I heard a boy say, "Please, don't hurt me"

You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it.  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it.  
But I'm gonna try

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?

See beneath, see beneath,  
I...  
Tonight  
I...

I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower  
I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out  
We'll be falling, falling but that's OK  
'Cause I'll be right here  
I just wanna know

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl (take it off now, boy,take it off now, boy)  
'Cause I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, oh, oh, tonight?  
See beneath your beautiful, oh, tonight.  
We ain't perfect, we ain't perfect, no.  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

**BOTH: that was good next**

**LAUREN: hi i am lauren im going to sing who says by Selena Gomez**

I wouldn't wanna be anybody else  
hey

_[Verse 1]_  
You made me insecure,  
Told me I wasn't good enough.  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough?  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself.  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else.

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

_[Chorus:]_  
Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?

_[Verse 2:]_  
It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whiting out the truth  
It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

_[Chorus:]_  
Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?

_[Bridge:]_  
Who says you're not star potential?  
Who says you're not presidential?  
Who says you can't be in movies?  
Listen to me, listen to me  
Who says you don't pass the test?  
Who says you can't be the best?  
Who said, who said?  
Won't you tell me who said that?  
Yeah, who said?

_[Chorus:]_  
Who says, who says you're not perfect? (Yeah)  
Who says you're not worth it? (Yeah yeah)  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (Ooooh)  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty (Hey yeah, beauty)  
Who says you're not pretty? (Who said?)  
Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)  
Who says?

Who says, Who says, you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?

_[Chorus:]_  
Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?

Who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, (yeah) that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty? (Who says you're not beautiful?)  
Who says?

**CLEO: come in all of you now you there has to be a boy and a girl lauren and lewis you are the new singers **

**LEWIS: yes!**

_**BELLA'S POV**_

**It was 9:00pm tonight rikki and zane leave so lewis sings them a song**

**LEWIS: all right i'm going to sing if you're gone**

I think I've already lost you  
I think you're already gone  
I think I'm finally scared now  
And you think I'm weak, I think you're wrong

I think you're already leaving  
Feels like your hand is on the door  
I thought this place was an empire  
And now I'm relaxed and I can't be sure

But I think you're so mean, I think we should try  
I think I could need this in my life  
And I think I'm scared, I think too much  
I know it's wrong, it's a problem I'm dealing

If you're gone maybe it's time to come home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room but I can hardly move  
And if you're gone, baby, you need to come home  
'Cause there's a little bit of something me in everything in you

I bet you're hard to get over  
I bet the room just won't shine  
I bet my hands I can stay here  
I bet you need more than you mind

And I think you're so mean, I think we should try  
I think I could need this in my life  
And I think I'm scared that I know too much  
I can't relate and that's a problem I'm feeling

If you're gone maybe it's time to come home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room but I can hardly move  
If you're gone, baby, you need to come home  
There's a little bit of something me in everything in you

I think you're so mean, I think we should try  
I think I could need this in my life  
And I think I'm scared, do I talk too much  
I know it's wrong, it's a problem I'm dealing

If you're gone maybe it's time to come home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room but I can hardly move  
And if you're gone, yeah, baby, you need to come home  
There's a little bit of something me in everything in you

**RIKKI AND ZANE: thanks you guys we must go now **

**ALL: bye**

**12:00AM**

**I went out side of the cafe and saw the moon i went to the docks and dived in**

**CLEO: has anyone seen bella**

**EMMA: cleo she outside and it the full moon do you think she saw it**

**CLEO: we have to go after her**

**Cleo and emma went outside and saw the moon and dived in the water i met up with them and we went turbo speed to mako the moon pool was bubbling and then we blacked out **

**THE END HOPE YOU LIKED IT NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON AND THIS IS THE LAST APPEARACE OF ZANE **


End file.
